The Rise of Ganondorf
by Isa-810
Summary: THIS FIC IS COMPLETED FINALLY! THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS AND HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY THE END!. For those of you who are new here's the summary: Uhm...Link lost the final show down against Ganondorf and now he has to make up for lost time before Ganondorf destorye
1. The Fall of Hyrule

** The Legend of  
ZELDA  
** **_The Rise of Ganondorf......_**  
_ It is just moments after the epic battle between the King of Evil and Hero of Time. Link was unable to withstand Ganondorf's extreme power that he drew from the Triforce, his magic and swordmanship was not enough to save him or Hyrule. Barely alive the Hero of Time was thrown into a holding cell and Ganondorf tracked down and kind napped every one of the sages including their leader, Princess Zelda. This is where our story begins.....  
_ **Chapter One  
** Princess Ruto rubbed her shoulders slowly. The prison cell was damp and dark. A cold draft blew in from a skylight above. Rauru, the light sage, sat off in a corner his eyes closed in deep concentration. Durainia watched as Zelda held Link in her in arms, bandaging his sides, her hands and dress stained with red blood. The young boy moaned and rolled onto his side. The Princess brushed his light bangs out of his face and whispered,  
"Be still, the pain will pass in time" Zelda's voice sounded awkward and yet melodic at the same time. No one had spoken a word since the defeat, save for Zelda's placating, and Nabooru the Spirit sage, paced nervously back and forth.  
"Stop that" Ruto said her voice low, "you're making me nervous"  
"And you don't think that I am?!" The gruedo shouted glaring her sharp eyes towards Ruto, "I'm paranoid, worried, and nervous at the same time! Do you know who's ruling our world now? Ganondorf! The most powerful sorcerer alive! Who knows what he's done to the outside world!"  
"We won't have to worry about it" Rauru stirred and Nabooru glanced in his direction, "soon we won't have to worry about anything. Ganondorf will execute us all"  
Saria put her hands to her mouth and whimpered softly. Durianina put a strong arm around her for comfort.  
"I don't want to die" she sobbed, "I don't. I don't...." The fire sage sighed.  
"Do not worry Saria, we will figure a way out of here. Do not worry"  
"I can't help it!" Saira cried and everyone flinched, "There's no way we're going to be free now! Not when Link has lost and Evil controls the Golden Land!"  
Zelda sighed and her eyes became clouded. Link stirred with in her embrace and she rubbed her hand on his check to pacify him. Link's back muscles tensed and he opened his cerulean eyes, which were fogged with tears of pain, fear, and regret.  
"I'm sorry Saria......I'm sorry everyone...." he breathed and squeezed his eyes shut again. Zelda shook her head back and forth slowly tears welling up in her own eyes.  
"No Link....it's not your fault...we....we shouldn't depend upon you so much"  
Nabooru nodded and squatted next to him. "Yeah kid. Don't beat yourself up about it"  
Link inhaled, then coughed viciously as hot blood poured over his lips. "But....but I failed..." He tried to sit up but Zelda pushed him back down gently.  
"Don't fight it. Just relax..."  
Link squeezed her hand as hard as he could, then his fingers fell limp in Zelda's palm as the action caused the already broken bones in his body to shatter more. Zelda looked up sharply at the Spirit Sage.  
"Oh.... He'll die if he doesn't get some medical attention!" The princess voice was pleading and Nabooru closed her eyes to as not meet hers as she spoke,  
"There is nothing we can do my lady. Unless Ganon allows us to tend to him we can only watch...and hope." Water streamed down Zelda's cheeks and Nabooru took Link from her and laid his head in her lap as Zelda threw herself to the wet ground and cried.  
All the Sages looked up when the sound of a door swinging open and footsteps entering could be heard. Light raced into the room and Durania shielded his eyes from the brightness of it all. In the doorway stood three female Gruedo guards. Chains bounded their ankles loose enough only to walk and they each held desert long spears in their hands.  
The leader press forward and reluctantly opened the cell door.  
"His majesty Lord Ganondorf wishes Princess Zelda to come forth for her sentence." she explained her tone tired and mournful. Zelda stood, wiping the tears form her eyes. She was not going to show weakness to her enemies at the event of her death. The Princess stood and stepped forward. Link turned his head to follow her stride and reached out to grab the hem of her dress before she could escape.  
Zelda avoided it; her chest muscles tightening and she stared straight ahead.  
"No! Zelda! Don't go!" Link cried, attempting to get to his feet but Nabooru threaded her arms under his and held him firmly. Link was on his knees and pushed himself forward trying to get away from Nabooru.  
"No Zelda! Stop! Zelda!"  
"Take it easy kid!" Nabooru yelled through gritted teeth but Link still tried to resist, weak as he was from the lost of blood.  
Zelda followed the Gruedo guards to the door and at the threshold she turned and Link ceased his struggling.  
"Zelda..." he mouthed his ocean blue eyes quivering.  
"Good-bye Link. Be strong everyone. Hold on. Do not lose hope. Good- bye" Zelda waved her hand, persevering the task of withholding her tears back. She turned on her heals and the door closed.  
Link tore away from Nabooru's grasp finally and stood. His feet were unstable, with his right leg broken and he fell forward clenching the bars of the cell with broken fingers.  
"No.....ZELDA! no...."He sobbed, "I couldn't save her...why!?"  
Nabooru placed a hand on his shoulder. "You can't fix everything Link."  
"No, I was supposed to save her. I was supposed to save you all..."  
"Link, it's alright."  
"I've lost her..." Nabooru narrowed her eyes in frustration and drove her fingers in the palm of her hand until her knuckles turned white.  
"Stop feeling sorry for yourself! The Princess is gone! She's never coming back! It's only a matter of time before he slaughters us all like sheep! If you don't want to fail again then you should quit the winning and find us a way out of here!" Link looked up and Nabooru's breathing came fast and heavy.  
"Nabooru don't yell at him" Saria whispered, "it's not his fault....he really loved her....and you are cruel to speak to him in this way! He can barely speak he is in so much pain. He risked his life for us! and even though the odds were against him he still didn't give up! He has never given up on us! But we can not count on him this time...not when he is in this condition. He needs us now"  
Nabooru put her hands on her hips. "It's a cruel world Saria. A blood thirsty one. Being a child of the Kokiri Forest I don't expect you to know that. But this is your wake up call! Things don't always turn out for the best and nothing ends in 'happily ever after'. This isn't some fairy tale! This is real life! And Link needs to suck it up and move on!"  
"Nabooru-" Saria began but Link cut her off.  
"No Saria. She's right. I had a duty and I failed it. But I can still make up for it." He stood leaning on the bars for support; "I am not going to fail again. I think I might have an idea"  
Nabooru crossed her arms. "It had better be a good one kid"  
Link ignored her and turned to the Fire Sage. "Duriania? Where's my sword?"  
"On the ground right here" The Goron picked up the Master Sword and held it out to Link with two hands. The Hero of Time nodded, his right leg trembling slightly under his weight.  
"Good. Now take it, and start banging it against the wall" The Sages raised eyebrows and stared at Link blankly. Link smiled weakly, his eyes returning their twinkle, "trust me, it's a trick I've preformed many times" 


	2. Enter King Ganondorf

Isa: Hey I didn't do a disclaimer on the first chapter so here it is now. I DO NOT OWN LOZ!!! See?

**Chapter Two  
** Princess Zelda strode down the hall with the three Gruedo guards. They said nothing to her or even met her gaze. The only sound was their footsteps shuffling against the stone floor and the chain's rattling around the guard's ankles. Soon they came to two large doors. Each was made of steel and the image of a sun was colored in yellow paint. The Gruedos pushed open the doors and lead Zelda into a wide spread room with a red carpet extending from a large golden throne. Two windows stood behind the throne but the drapes were drawn so no light could shine through.  
The King of Evil sat upon this throne, his long brown cape torn here and there from Link's sword slashes. He smiled wickedly, the jewel on his forehead glowing slightly. The Greudo guards bowed low and Zelda stared at the Greudo King with malice burning through her veins. Ganon's smile faded.  
"Why do you not bow my lady? Are you unaware that I am your King now?" he scoffed. Zelda bit her lower lip.  
"I will never bow to you. You are no more my King, then the grass is purple! The day I subject myself to the likes of you is when the Goddesses destroy the earth. If you haven't done so already"  
The smile returned to Ganon's lips and Zelda narrowed her eyes.  
"Foolish child. You need not fear for your kindred and people. I will not harm them if they behave themselves. But as for you, you may yield to me sooner then you think. Whether whole or in pieces." Ganondorf snapped his fingers and instantly a blade was drawn to Zelda's throat, as if by magic. Zelda turned her head slightly so she could catch sight of her attacker. When she did her face turned white and her mind screamed in horror.  
A copy of Link stood behind her, his body draped in black and his cold eyes closed to slits. A strong arm held Zelda firmly by the waist and the other held a fake replica of the Master Sword to her neck. Ganon laughed, a disturbing noise originating from the back of his throat.  
"Meet my most faithful servant Zelda. I call him Dark Link. Pretty impressive eh? Almost like the real thing."  
"Far from it" Zelda spat, "Link wouldn't be caught dead working with you. Besides, this man is cold and evil. I sense the same magic and energy flowing through his veins as I do yours"  
Ganondorf shrugged his broad shoulders. "Perhaps you see it. But others will not. Yes I plan to use him into luring the citizens of Hyrule into a false sense of security. Then I'll enslave them all."  
Zelda gritted her teeth. "Sick man." Ganondorf shook his finger back and forth.  
"Tsk. tsk. You have so much to learn my lady. Don't worry I'm sure you'll see things my way soon enough. In case you were wondering, I'm going to keep you alive. So your people will respect me and I can use you to my advantage. If one of them runs away or rebels then I'll kill you as an example of my wrath."  
"Sick man." Ganon shrugged again and waved a giant hand in dismissal. "Take the Princess to her quarters. Make sure she's comfortable. And guard it well."  
Dark Link with drew the sword from Zelda's throat and inserted it in the sheath behind his back. He nodded to his master and took Zelda by the arm and carried her off.  
  
Link laid back against the bars, his vision was beginning to fade out of focus but he listened carefully to Durainia's banging until everyone was starting to have a headache. Durainia brought the sword down hard and it smashed against the wall, producing a hollow clank and the Goron's eyebrows raised in surprise. Link closed his eyes.  
"That's it. That wall is hollow. Some one break it down"  
Durainia stared at Link blankly. "B-break it down?"  
"I don't have any bombs with me, so we'll have to blow it by hand. Your strong Durania you can do it"  
The Fire sage stared at the wall, blinking. His mind was filled with doubt.  
"Just do it!" Link said sharply and winced a little clutching his bleeding sides, "go ahead...." Durainia stared at the wall doubtfully and clenched his hands into fists. He thrust his arm forward and the wall crumbled under his power as dust and loud rumbling exploded in the cell. Ruto covered her mouth with her hand and coughed as the dust evaporated and cleared.  
Link squinted to see Duraina's work. Sure enough, just as he had expected, a decent sized passage gave way and wound away into the darkness.  
"Vwa-la" Link mused waving his hand in the direction of the hole in the wall. Nabooru shook her head.  
"It's amazing how he could be himself in all that pain he's in"  
Link smiled faintly and Saria giggled.  
"Well, what are we waiting for?" Ruto asked and skipped down the hall. Durainia followed and Rauru glanced towards Link.  
"Can you stand?" the elder asked. Link nodded and gripped the bars once more. He pulled himself onto his feet, but his broken leg buckled under him and he fell on his knee.  
"ow..."  
Impa, the Shadow Sage and nursemaid to Princess Zelda narrowed her eyes and bent down next to the Hero of Time. "Put your arms on my shoulders and lean on my back" she instructed and Link did so. Then Impa wrapped her strong arms under his legs and hoisted him onto her back and stood. Link groaned and winced as she did so.  
Nabooru blinked and The Shadow Sage headed off into the tunnel after the others. The Gruedo followed and walked in step with Impa.  
"This was a great plan Link" The former Sheikah leader remarked.  
"I only hope it leads us to someplace good." Nabooru grumbled. Link closed his eyes and sighed.  
"Do you think...if I would have thought of this sooner, Zelda would still be with us?" he asked and Impa and Nabooru exchanged glances.  
"My people believe that is unwise to dwell on the past and think about what one could have done" Impa replied simply and Nabooru nodded.  
"Yes, besides if you would have thought of it sooner, then those other guards would have noticed the hole and reported it to Ganondorf."  
"Then we would all be in his clutches." Impa finished and Link nodded slowly.  
"Rest Hero of Time, you need it" Impa advised and he nodded again. The group traveled down the winding path, their hearts pulsing in their ears and sweat dripped down their foreheads. It had become oddly hot and humid in the tunnel and it seemed to go on forever.  
"Do you think this could be some kind of secret passageway?" Ruto asked suddenly, "like an escape tunnel?"  
"I wouldn't doubt it." Nabooru sneered, "Ganon probably has millions of these tunnels through out his castle. To use to run away from a battle he was losing." she spat on the ground, "that sick-minded fool is a disgrace to my people!"  
Saria sighed, "My feet hurt. How long have we been walking?"  
Durainia wiped the sweat from his brow. "Probably for hours. I'm surprised Ganondorf hasn't already sent troops to pursue us yet."  
"I'm sure they'll be along. That is why we need to hurry" Rauru stated and all the sages nodded. They continued to press forward and the land started to slope upward, blossoming into a large flight of stairs. Impa's legs pumped and her tunic was drenched with sweat, from the extra energy she had to use with Link's weight on her back.  
The stairs wound up in a spiral and after what seemed like an entirety of climbing they finally reached the top. Ruto gasped and fell to her knees at what they had reached at the zenith.  
"Ahhhhhh! A dead end!? Why!?" she wailed and the rest of the group sighed as they stared at a stone wall blocking their path. Link awoke from his sleep by Ruto's sobbing and blinked staring at the wall. He then narrowed his eyes, it was becoming increasingly difficult to keep his vision in focus and it hurt to think.  
"Try banging it again..." he whispered. Durainia took the Master Sword and tapped it lightly on the wall. There was a quick, yet sharp sound of turning rock and Durainia's faint screams as he vanished from sight.  
"Durainia!" Saria squealed and threw her weight at the wall. The sound came again and she felt her body being pushed forward as the wall turned her around. She screamed in surprise and when the noise stopped she opened her eyes that were squeezed shut. She blinked and found herself staring into another hallway.  
The walls, floor and ceiling, were still made of stone, but they were stained a yellow color by the orange glow the fires produced, dancing in torches pinned on the walls. The hallway extended out forward but there was no sign of Durainia.  
Saria jumped when a rumbling noise erupted behind her and she backed away, holding up small fists in self-defense.  
"Don't come near me! I'm warning you...." All she got in response was a chorus of laughs and chuckles. She opened her eyes to see her friends standing before her. Nabooru doubled over in hysterics.  
"Ha,ha, ha, ha. Oh-no,...ha...we wouldn't dare mess with you fair warrior....HHHHAAAAAAA!" Saria stuck out her lower lip and pouted indignantly. She met Link's teasing gaze as he stared at her over Impa's shoulder, a playful smile tugging at his lips.  
"Don't you start" Saria warned and narrowed her eyes.  
"Where is Durainia?" Rauru asked casting his eyes about. Saria sighed.  
"I do not know. I suppose he came through that spinning wall, but when I went through it I didn't catch sight of him at all!"  
"Then he's just....vanished?" Ruto questioned and Saria shrugged. Link narrowed his own eyes.  
"I don't like this. Maybe some one found him and if they did that means there are probably garrisons of guards lurking in these tunnels searching for us."  
"Well, if they want to take us back to that prison cell, they better be prepared to fight." Nabooru stated and Ruto's jaw dropped.  
"Are you insane!?" she shouted, "we have no weapons! They were taken from us when we were brought here, remember?"  
"We still have the Master Sword." Nabooru pointed to the ground, the Master Sword lay flat on it's side, it's metal blade reflecting the fire light.  
"Durainia must have dropped it when he was recaptured," Rauru observed, "if he was recaptured."  
Nabooru picked up the sword in her hands. She stared at it for awhile and swung it a few times as if in combat. She yelped as the blade sprouted into orange fire and she released her grip on it and the sword clattered to the floor.  
"What the-" The Gruedo women clutched her hand tightly, gritting her teeth.  
''Only the chosen one can wield the Master Sword." Rauru explained, "it only obeys the commands of the Hero of Time, and repels anyone but he."  
"But Link is too weak to fight!" Saria protested and Link stared warily at her.  
"No I'm not." he said and received skeptical and glances from the six Sages.  
"Link, you can barely walk." Ruto whispered and Link glared hotly at her.  
"I'll show you who's weak! Besides, I can walk! Watch, put me down Impa."  
The Shadow Sage glanced over her shoulder and eyed Link blankly.  
"Put me down!" he shouted and, reluctantly, Impa did so. The Hero of Time put his stable leg down first and twisted his boot on the stone to get his footing straight for the next one. He carefully, slowly, lowered his right leg, which was now bent at an angle from being wrapped around Impa's waist.  
He bit his lower lip as he let go of Impa's shoulders and stood up right. "See, no big deal, I'm standing." Link said to everyone and Nabooru crossed her arms.  
"Now let's see you walk." she said darkly and Link nodded. He took a step forward with his good leg and dragged the other one behind it. But he made his way to Nabooru and held out his hand to her.  
"Give me the sword." he commanded and Nabooru picked it up once more and handed it to Link. The Hylain youth twirled it around in his fingers. The heavy and elaborately designed hilt made this difficult and it put great strain on his wrist, fingers, and forearm. But this was not known to the Sages for Link hid his pain well.  
He then took a step forward, leaning on his left leg, and swung the Master sword in an overhand pass and switched legs to put the stronger, underhanded blow into play. He screamed and fell forward on his hands as the sudden movement snapped the bones of his right leg even further. He breathed heavily and stared at the sword in his left hand in despair.  
The sages sighed and Ruto and Nabooru stepped forward to help Link to his feet, but he held up his hand to stop them. The water and spirit sage stared at each other in pity and turned to watch Link attempt to rise on his own. He put his weight on his left leg and stabbed the Master Sword into the ground using it to stabilize him as he pulled himself up.  
He wiped the sweat from his brow and stared straight ahead. His fingers gripped the hilt of his sword once more and he tried the over/under handed swing again. Only this time, instead of switching feet for the underhand pass he brought his sword at an angle, perpendicular to his chest and swung it forward, turning his body around on his left leg still, bright blue fire extended from his blade and he jumped at little ways in the air and landed on the same foot to complete a new version of his famous Spin Attack.  
Nabooru raised her eyebrows and Impa smiled. Ruto and Saria applauded enthusiastically.  
"Wow! That was wonderful Link!" the forest sage remarked and Link nodded weakly before collapsing on the ground.


	3. The Shadow Warrior

Isa: Thanks for reading this story my first reviewer! I hope you like this chapter. I do not own Zelda! But by the way this fic is going perhaps that's a good thing.......

**Chapter Three  
** Zelda sat on a large bed draped in blue sheets and light blue curtains hung from a canopy that stood over her head. The window was drawn open letting a cool breeze pull her golden hair back, and she breathed in deep. The musty air from the outside world filled her nose along with the smells of death and destruction. The room was small and Dark Link stood beside a dark wood bureau, his ice blue eyes staring at the Princess intently. Zelda turned away from him, she did not know what to make of him.  
He looked like an exact replica of Link, just in a black tunic and his face was cast in a veil of shadows, his eyes empty and distraught. He made her uncomfortable and she wished that he would leave.  
"Can't you guard me outside my door?" Zelda asked and Dark Link shook his head.  
"Sorry my lady, but if I left this room you might escape through the window."  
"It's a fifty foot drop!" Zelda protested and Dark Link's eyes became hard.  
"Do not try to fool me Princess. I know all about the magic of Ferore's Wind you possess. You would use it to teleport yourself to the ground."  
"What if I decided to use it anyway?" Zelda asked darkly, "like right now?"  
"Try it if you wish. But I must warn you; I am armed with a bow and a quiver full of arrows. My aim is not entirely inaccurate." the other countered. Zelda decided to keep her mouth shut and turned back to the window. But she could not ignore his intense gaze on her back. She tried not to think about it and her thoughts turned to Link, the real Link, and she wondered if he was still alive. She also wondered what became of the other sages, she wished they were out of harm's way as well.  
The Princess of Hyrule sighed deeply and worried for the sake of her fair kingdom and it's inhabitants. She must find a way to escape this place. She must find a way to escape and find Ganondorf. She would defeat him herself and rebuild all that the King of Evil had destroyed.  
"Do not think such thoughts." Dark Link spoke suddenly; "if the Hero of Time could not defeat my master what makes you think you stand a chance? True your magic is powerful but it is nothing compared to that of the Triforce."  
Zelda blinked then narrowed her eyes. "I also draw my power from the Triforce, so I suppose, in your eyes, it would be a stale mate. I have the Triforce of Wisdom and then some."  
"But Ganondorf has Power, and he wished first on the Triforce did he not? Therefore it obeys him." Dark Link pointed out.  
"The Triforce obeys no one!" Zelda shouted, "it granted Ganon's wish and that is all that it did for him. It is obligated to do nothing else. If Ganon seeks it's power then he must assemble all three portions of it."  
"But why do you think he kept you and that pathetic boyfriend of yours alive? Ganon seeks Link's Courage and your Wisdom, then all shall kneel at his feet!"  
"No one is unstoppable."  
"But one can be difficult to defeat, such as my Master. Besides to face Ganondorf you would have to defeat me first, and I draw my power from a source additional to the Triforce."  
Zelda stared at him confused. A power additional to the Triforce? She wondered, what does he mean by that?  
"Perhaps you should study up on it." Dark Link mused a wicked smile crossing his lips, "I'm sure Hyrule has a vast library."  
The Hylian Princess squelched. "I wish you would stop reading my mind. It's rude."  
Dark Link shrugged. "Sorry my lady, but maybe you should be a little...less open?"  
Zelda blew her bangs out of her face frustrated. This creation of Ganondorf's could be just as agervating as the real Link, but she missed his sharp quips and arrogant strides. I just hope he's ok....  
  
"Link! Link! Wake up!" a high pitched voice squealed in his ears. Link squeezed his eyes shut tight and rolled onto his side. A sharp pain raced up his right leg and his head felt dizzy. He heard the sound of the rapid beating of small wings and the voice cried out to him again.  
"Link! C'mon! C'mon! Wake up!"  
"I don't want too...." Link groaned, "let me sleep....."  
"Get up Link." a sharp voice made him open his eyes and he saw Nabooru's slim figure knelt down next to him, but she was fuzzy around the edges. Next to Nabooru's head, Link saw a white and blue blur in the shape of a ball zip about like mad. Link recognized this flying light.  
"Navi?" he questioned his voice barely audible, "where...did you come from?"  
"When I saw Ganondorf throw you to the ground like that, I rushed to help, but the dark barrier he had put up held me back. If I could've gotten through it I could have healed you...but then...it was already too late. I saw him carry you off and I flew away to find you and now I did. So yay!" the sprite spoke fast and her wings flapped faster then usual. Link shook his head and he sat up. His back muscles screaming and his head throbbed badly.  
"Wh-what happened?" he asked and Nabooru crossed her arms.  
"Well you were over here all trying to be mocho-man, with your sword and all when you fainted."  
"I feel dizzy." Link told her and Rauru sighed.  
"You may not be with us much longer Link..."  
"Rauru!" Saria screamed kicking the Light sage in the shins. The old man winced and met Saria's hot gaze.  
"I am sorry but I only speak the truth."  
Link laughed and everyone stared at him in confusion.  
"People please. I'm not going to die." he got to his feet with some help from Nabooru, "c'mon. Let's just figure a way out of here." Link picked up the Master Sword and limped forward while the others followed. Navi zipped to the front of the line and hovered by Link's ear.  
"Where's the Princess, Link?" The question pierced his heart like Sheikah daggers. He sighed and shook his head. "Ganondorf took her away Navi." Link replied softly, "I don't know if she's still alive. I hope so, and I don't want to give up on her...but...."  
Navi put her small hand to her mouth her eyes widening. "Oh, I'm sorry Link. I didn't know."  
"It's not your fault. But I'm going to find Ganondorf again, and I'm going to face him again. I'll beat him this time. Even if I die with him."  
"But Link you can't. Your hurt." Navi pointed out.  
"I have to try. I can't just sit back and watch Ganondorf destroy Hyrule while I bleed to death. No, that'd be the easy way out. I'm going to defeat him no matter what and nothing is going to stop me. Not even a few cuts and broken bones."  
"Just be careful Link..."  
Link smiled, the color seeping into his eyes. "Hey, it's me remember?"


	4. An Attempt to Escape

Isa: Sorry it's taken me so long to get this. I hope you reviewers enjoy!

** Chapter Four  
** Ganondorf strode down a silent and deserted hallway on his way to his quarters. Night covered the despaired kingdom, making the citizens terrified to sleep, mothers holding their children tight, least some Poe Ghost or Re-dead should steal them away. Ganon loved the fear he sensed the horror triggered some demented pleasure in his sick and psychotic mind. He swung open the door to his room, it was nothing fancy.  
The chamber was almost bare, with a king-sized bed in the middle and a window, which gave off a perfect view of Death Mountain; the ring of fire around it gave off an eerie glow in the moonlight. A dresser was pushed up against the wall on the right hand side of the bed and a bookcase paralleled it on the opposite wall.  
Ganon's Gruedo weapons lay in a heap on the floor next to the bookcase, along with some of his extra armor. Ganon stood at the foot of his bed and crossed his arms.  
"Shadow Warrior, what news of the Princess?" he spoke into nothingness. There was a slight rustling of leaves outside as the wind kicked them along and Dark Link's voice was but a whisper in the dank smelling lair.  
"She sleeps my lord." Ganon smiled, amused. "I'm surprised, are you certain she's asleep?"  
"Yes, it took her awhile but I think the events of the months passed have taken their toll on her." Dark Link stated matter-of-factly. The King of Evil nodded.  
"Yes, after all her running around pretending to be a Sheikah. I must admit she had me going for awhile but as always her own foolishness lead to her undoing."  
"I agree." Dark Link mused. Then there was a pause as he heisted, "Master? Are you aware that the sages and the Hero of Time trespass in our underground tunnels?"  
"Yes, I have known for quite sometime, in fact I already have recaptured the Fire Sage. He's kept within another holding cell. The other sages will soon be caught as well."  
"But what of the boy?"  
"He is no concern of mine. Soon breathing will become a burden for him and he'll let go."  
"But I sense that fairy has reunited with him. She could use her magic to heal him."  
Ganon laughed. "You should be ashamed, for even I know you're light half better then you do. Link is stubborn he will not except his fairies help, although it could save his life. Stupid fool."  
"He may be stubborn but he is also determined. He's after you Ganondorf. He wants to slay you and bring peace and prosperity back to Hyrule."  
"Well it won't happen!" The gruedo's voice boomed off the walls and he shook a massive fist in the air, "and if he does somehow recover, then he shall meet the same fate. Only this time, I will kill him fully."  
"As you wish my lord."  
Ganondorf narrowed his eyes and stared up at the ceiling. "Send some guards after the Sages. Separate Link from them, but you keep your eyes on the Princess, if she escapes heads will roll, starting with yours."  
"As you wish my lord."  
  
Dark Link broke away from the mind conversation he had with his master and turned towards the young princess sleeping on the bed aways from him. She turned over and moaned softly in her subconscious mind and sighed deeply. Her hands, which Dark Link could just make out over the blue covers, were stained with dried blood. The Shadow Warrior raised an eyebrow in confusion.  
He narrowed his eyes slightly and pulled up a chair from the opposite end of the room and sat at the foot of the bed. Crickets and other insects buzzed outside the window in the night, the only creatures seeming to survive the devastating effects of Ganon's rein. A cold wind blew through the window suddenly, carrying the drapes into the air and wrapping about Zelda's shoulders tightly. The seventh sage awoke with a start and she sat up immediately in her bed, staring at Dark Link who leaned back in surprise.  
"What are you doing!?" she screamed pulling the covers up to her neck, "what...what were you thinking of doing! No, don't answer that question I don't want to know! You idiot pervert!"  
"Calm down my lady. I am not anywhere near you." Dark Link replied matter of factly.  
"You're at the end of my bed! Before you were halfway across the room! That's a lot of distance to cover! Boy I'm glad I woke up because if I didn't Feore only knows what you would have done! You sick freak!-"  
Dark Link lashed out and grabbed the hysterical Princess by the shoulders and pressed his face close to hers. "Silence you incompetent female!" he hissed, "I had no intention of harming you, and I never will unless Ganondorf instructs me further. But if you want to keep his mind set the way it is I suggest you behave yourself."  
Zelda gritted her teeth and struggled to get out of his grasp. "Let go of me." Dark Link nodded and slowly pulled away, his gloved hands sliding across her delicate skin.  
"As you wish. But I was only wondering why your hands are stained red. Are you injured?"  
Zelda's eyes widened. His tone was mild and it was difficult to pin point his exact motive behind the question, but she could almost sense a bit of concern and for that split second it reminded her of that little boy she had met in the garden seven years ago. Who was now dying on her behalf.  
Zelda stared at her hands. "No, I'm fine. I was bandaging Link and I guess...some of his blood wiped off on me." she explained trying to keep the tears back. Dark Link shrugged nonchalantly and left Zelda's bedside and headed towards the door.  
"Where are you going?" the Princess asked and Dark Link glanced at her over his shoulder.  
"I have other matters to attend too. You should spend this time resting instead of finding a way to escape, because if you do I swear on the Oracle, I'll find you and make you regret it."  
Zelda was taken aback. He looks so much like Link...she thought to herself and it pained her to think that he would say something that forceful to her. Her lover's dark side opened the door and left her presence, shutting it tightly behind him. Zelda stared at the window and gripped the sheets of the bed.  
_I'm getting out of here. I have to_.


	5. Battle in the Underground Tunnels

Isa: Hillo again people! Sorry this has taken me a few days to update. I have been lazy. XP hope you enjoy!

** Chapter Five  
**"Halt! Halt! If you value your life!" a gruff female called out as the Sages, Navi, and Link, rushed up a beginning flight of stairs. Three gruedo guards followed closely behind, swinging large samurai type swords over their heads. Link lugged at the rear and when they had reached the flat portion of the stairs he stopped and turned.  
  
A gruedo slashed downward and Link leaned back and brought his sword up, serving the gruedo's arm from her shoulder. She jerked back in pain and a second purser cut sideways hitting Link painfully in his broken rib cage. He screamed and dropped to one knee and swung his sword to right, the blade imbedding itself into his attacker's leg. She tripped and Link rolled out of the way as a third sword clashed on the ground beside him. He brought his good leg up and smacked the third gruedo in the head knocking her off balance and he took the blunt end of the Master Sword and hit her on the back.  
  
"Link!" Ruto shrieked and ran back and hoisted Link to his feet. Link squeezed his eyes shut and leaned on Ruto for support.  
  
"They cut you pretty bad." The Zora Princess observed and Link panted as the wound in his side was reopened. Somewhere down the cavern they could hear more Gruedo voices coming up fast and Ruto forced Link up the stairs. Navi circled about Link's head.  
  
"I don't care how much you protest I'm healing you when I get the chance!" she screamed and Link nodded, too weak and preoccupied with running away to protest.  
  
The group continued to head up the stairs when they herd the guards chasing them yell in surprise.  
  
"Who-" a voice started and another cut her off,  
  
"It's ok, he is Ganon's servant." There was a pause and Link glanced behind him as he herd the voice of a young man that sounded very familiar.  
  
"Where are they?" he asked.  
  
"Up that path there, they have killed one of our own."  
  
The male voice continued, "I expected as much. Call off your chase and report back to your posts. I'll take them from here."  
  
Link's eyes widened as he herd the retreating of footsteps and the unsheathing of a sword. Leather boots patted against the stone floor and was steadily coming towards them.  
  
"Run." Link told the sages through clenched teeth; "I'm staying here. You run."  
  
"But-" Ruto protested and Link shoved her forward. "Go!" he shouted and Ruto ran up the stairs to catch up with the others. Link leaned against the wall, the blood from a new wound on his head leaked into his eyes. He blinked and brushed it away on his sleeve and wrapped sweaty fingers around the hilt of the Master Sword. The footsteps were calm and casual and they slowly climbed up the stairs.  
  
Soon, the Hero of Time could make out the silhouette of a tall figure on the wall, and eventually the rapid humming of his opponents power sword bursting into blue fire reached his ears.  
  
"Hurry up!" Link yelled down the stairs, "come on! let's get this over with!"  
  
A cold laugh sent a chill up his spine that sliced through all of the pain and it's effects took a greater toll on the Hylain's body more then anything else. Dark Link stepped up the stairs and Link narrowed his eyes at the sight of his dark half.  
  
"I thought I killed you in the Water Temple." he muttered. Dark Link smiled, his face illuminated by the blue fire that circled around his blade.  
  
"I thought so too." he mused, "but Ganondorf decided to give me another chance. So...here I am."  
  
Link coughed once and began to summon the flame of his sword as well, but it was the weaker blue for that was all he could muster. Dark Link smiled wider and his blue fire changed to a bright orange.  
  
"But I have to admit that I would like to take my revenge when you were fully rested and healthy. All I would be doing now is putting you out of your misery."  
  
Link closed his mouth and breathed through his nose, his sides heaving with effort.  
  
"But..." Dark Link continued, "a kill is a kill I suppose, and despite your injuries you will fight to the last breath, as you would any other battle."  
  
Link nodded. "That's right. I'm not giving up."  
  
"Good. If I can't take you out starting at the beginning then I want the best you can manage."  
  
Link charged forward and Dark Link leaned to the side and shoved his iron shield into Link's back. The Hero of Time yelped and fell flat on his face, unable to get up. Dark Link rolled his eyes and reached downward, pulling his light half to his feet.  
  
"Pathetic. Truly pathetic." He shook his head back and forth and Link swung his sword across his chest, attempting to stab Dark Link in the side. The Shadow Warrior stepped sideways, easily avoiding the blow and twisting Link's right arm behind his own back. He gritted his teeth and jerked his shoulder forward, Dark Link stumbled and his sudden weight sent Link hurtling towards the ground, his dark half on top of him.  
  
"What is this?" Dark Link asked scornfully, "a duel or a wrestling match!?"  
  
Link shoved his elbow in Dark Link's shoulder and both boys yelped in pain. Dark Link grabbed his opponent by the shoulder and threw him into the near by wall. Link grunted and struggled to his feet, but Dark Link kicked him back down.  
  
"Get up!" he roared, "get up and fight."  
  
Link stared at him, one eye shut and his sword arm was pressed against his side. He leaned forward, extending the Master sword out, but the action sent a slicing pain up his biceps and forearm. The weapon fell to the floor, the blue fire fading.  
  
"Are you giving up?" Dark Link asked, truly surprised. Link didn't answer, he only lay on his knees, panting.  
  
"You are giving up! Ha! Never thought I'd see the day!" Dark Link twirled his flaming sword in his hands and pointed downward, the tip barely touching Link's back.  
  
"Any last words?" he asked and Link clenched his hands into fists.  
  
"Yeah, yeah I do." he said and Dark Link raised an eyebrow.  
  
"What are they?"  
  
Link smiled up at his dark, his blue eyes twinkling with mischief and cockiness.  
  
"Eat embers lug, Din's Fire!" Flames licked up the side of Link's body and flowed to his hands, until his entire figure was covered in the smothering heat. Dark Link stepped back and Link jumped to his feet, the Goddess' magic giving him strength. With a loud war cry he let the fire leave his body and it ran to all corners of the cavern hitting Dark Link square in the chest.  
  
He screamed and waved his arms franticly about as the fire danced around his skin, eating away at his tunic. Link laughed and leaned against the wall. His dark half ran up the stairs and slammed into a wall, then rolled back down still screaming as the flames engulfed him.  
  
Link winced at the sight as he laughed and took the Master Sword in his hand and skipped down the tunnel as fast as he could to escape. Dark Link's screams ringing in his ears all the while.  
  
Saria gasped as a flash of wavering light lit the dark hallway with a loud crack that split the air in two. Screams erupted into the passage and Saria turned around.  
  
"That sounds like Link! Link!!!!!" the forest sage rushed down the stairs attempting to aid the Hero of Time but Impa held her back with a firm hand.  
  
"Is that Link?" Ruto asked not quite sure. Suddenly the screams stopped and the tearing of fabric pierced their ears. Sounds of boots stomping viciously on the ground echoed off the walls and the same person screamed again.  
  
"OHHHHH! YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT LINK!"  
  
Nabooru blinked and started to walk back up the stairs, "I...don't think so."  
  
"CRUSE YOU LINK OF THE TRIFORCE!!!!!!! I'LL HAVE YOUR HEAD ON A PLATTER!!!!!!"  
  
"That ladies and gentlemen, would be our cue." The Spirit Sage sighed and the group continued to run up the stairs. Navi's wings beated rapidly against her back and a trail of white and blue light floated behind her.  
  
"But what about Link?" she whined.  
  
"He's a big lad." Rauru replied, still running, "he can take care of himself."  
  
"But he's hurt! We should go back to see if he's ok." The sprite protested and Ruto glanced up.  
  
"He wanted us to run and that's what we're gonna do. The question should be is, where are we running to?"  
  
"There." Nabooru stated simply as she pointed to a large wooden latter that extended into a ceiling above.  
  
"Where does it lead?" Rauru wanted to know. Impa walked up to it and gazed at the ceiling. She narrowed her eyes and spoke.  
  
"It is too dark to tell. We'll just have to take our chances and climb."  
  
Saria rubbed her shoulders from the sudden draft that wizzed down the cavern. "Well, it's better then standing around here waiting for Ganondorf to show up." Impa nodded and Ruto stepped forward grabbing hold of the latter and starting to climb with the other sages following suit.  
  
Zelda pulled back, tying the sheet into a perfectly tight knot, linking it with another five or so. She stared out the window, the ground seemed such a long distance away and she gripped the rope that she had made and sighed.  
  
"This is so typical. Tying sheets together and then wrapping it around the bedpost while I shimmy down. But I can't use my magic and run the risk of that...other Link finding out. So, hear it goes." She took in a deep breath and cast the sheets out the window. The Princess leaned forward to get a good look and much to her horror the blankets didn't even nearly touch the ground.  
  
Zelda franticly looked around the room to find something to lengthen her chain but alas there was nothing. She had already used all the comforters of her bed and the drapes as well. on." Zelda bit her lower lip as she bounced up and down, her gaze scanning the room for materials. Her search brought her to spy upon the two doors and an absurd spark of hope burned inside of her.  
  
She made her way to the knobs and turned them to the right then to the left, but they did not budge. The Princess twisted them furiously and kicked the door in frustration, then inhaled deeply.  
  
"Well duh, you should have known he'd lock the doors." Zelda pressed her back against the wall and let her body slide to the floor. It all seemed so hopeless. She would never escape and Hyrule would be in the hands of the King of Evil forever. The Princess and her people would all become his slaves and jesters, and there would be no one to save them this time.  
  
If only Link was here....He'd figure something out. Zelda pulled her knees in close to her and buried her face into them. A slight tear rolled down her cheek and she cried in sure frustration and defeat. There was a light tap at the door and Zelda jumped to her feet and ran to the window. She threw the blanket chain outside and it drifted to the ground, all fifty feet.  
  
"My lady? Princess Zelda are you in there?" a female voice asked soothingly and Zelda was confused. Outside she could hear the fall of footsteps and the rattling of keys. There was a slight click and the doors swung open. Zelda bit her lip harder.  
  
In the doorway stood two Gruedo guards, one the very same ones that had escorted her to Ganon's throne room. The first one smiled warmly, but Zelda couldn't tell by the thick violet bandanna she wore around her face.  
  
"Come my Princess, your escape is neigh."  
  
"Who are you?" Zelda asked, suspicious.  
  
"I am called Nakia, and this is my friend Inyushi." The Gruedo explained gesturing towards her companion, "please we only wish to help you."  
  
"I can't trust you!" Zelda shouted, "you work for Ganondorf."  
  
Nakia's eyes became mournful. "Please let me explain. Ganondorf was made a ruler over our people because he was the first male to be born to our culture in over one hundred years. There has been a prophecy that tells of a male Gruedo leading our tribe and bringing us great wealth. Well, that he did. Our people being thieves as you would call us, he led many charges against our enemies and brought us back many valuables. Many praised him, but the one called Nabooru always despised her brother and protested against his rein. Well one day Ganon left us, and a few months later we found out that he was made an adviser to the King of Hyrule. I don't know what happened to him when he dwelled within your palace, but he became obsessed with power, even the power of the Goddesses and he searched for it.  
  
Now all of a sudden he has this power, he calls it...a Triforce, and he destroyed our world as well as yours. He enslaved his own people and we can not refuse him, least he should behead us. But I can not sit back and watch him kill any further. I am not strong enough to stop him, none of us are. But perhaps you can. You and the Hero of Time. We only wish to help."  
  
Zelda pondered the Gruedo's words and concluded that it made sense. Still this could be some kind of trap set by Ganondorf and she had to be careful. What else could she do? Sit around in this room and watch her people suffer more? Of course not, so the Princess nodded and shook Nakia's hand.  
  
"I am grateful for your help. But tell me, where is the Hero of Time?"  
  
Inyushi spoke now. "We are not certain. He and the other sages have escaped and are said to be in the Underground Tunnels. Ganon's servant went to retrieve him and we haven't heard anything new sense."  
  
The spark of hope bubbled inside Zelda again. The hope that Link could still be alive, and if he was traveling with the sages then he would be in good hands.  
  
Nakia took Zelda's hand and started to lead her off down the hall.  
  
"Come my lady, we will find you a Gruedo's dress and you shall pass off as a guard until we can get you safely out of the palace."  
  
Zelda nodded. "I am forever in your debt."  
  
Nakia and Inyushi bowed. "No, Princess. We are in yours."


	6. A Reunion

Isa: Sorry I was a few days in updating this, my computer is having problems. I hope this works. Please review if you can read this so I know it got posted when it's suppose to.

** Chapter Six**

Link sighed and breathed in heavily as his hand rested on the wall to support him after climbing a large flight of stairs. He now found himself standing in one of the main hallways of the upper floors of Ganon's castle. A long purple carpet lined the hallway with empty walls in which a soul window stood letting a pillar of light shine through on the black tiles. Link gripped his sword and stepped onto the carpet, it was soft and plushy beneath his feet.Voices echoed down the right hand of the hallway and Link's heart stopped beating.

_Great!_ he thought bitterly to himself, I finally get out of those stupid underground tunnels only to be caught by some of Ganon's Gruedo imps!

The Hero of Time recollected himself and he turned in the opposite direction and sped down the hall, his right leg giving him much pain and strife. The voices chattered loudly in Link's ears and he felt as if the ice-cold breath of death slinked along the back of his neck. To make matters worse the voices were getting louder, meaning that they were getting closer.

They're pace remained the same but Link was forced to decrease his speed on account of his broken leg. He gripped his right thigh tightly and scanned the area for a place to hide. The passage continued to slide outward and then it turned down a corner and stretched further out to the threshold of the throne room. But Link dared not enter such a room. It'd be like walking into the loin's den! Still...he had to do something. And fast.

The guards were so close now he could actually pick up a bit of what they were saying. Link's gaze darted left and right and he spied a narrow space between a wall and stone statue in the far corner. Link approached the statue with caution. For as he found on his travels, magic forces sometimes resided within stone figures and brought them to life, forcing him to fight. From the sword this statue was carrying Link would utterly be cut in two in his condition.

He reached out slowly and touched the hand and jerked it back as if he had been burned. The statue continued to stare at the floor, it's position not all disturbed. Satisfied that it was safe Link wedge his broken body into the narrow space painfully and prayed to the Goddess of Wind that he would be concealed.

A short, suppressed and uncomfortable laughter echoed down the hall followed by two other voices.

"Ha, I'm not so sure...but...oh! I don't know.." the first voice sounded, obviously female.

"I am sorry if my question made you uncomfortable, I was only curious." another voice more quiet and recessive then the first.

"No, no, it's all right. It's just that...oh for the love of Nayru how do you people stand these clothes!"

Link saw them now, three gruedo women turning the corner. The two wore their hair in a tight red bun atop of their head, neatly wrapped, but the third had unusually light hair that shone like the sun that hung in a long braid down her back.

The blond tugged on the top half of her shirt that didn't cover all of her midriff and shoulders. The other guards laughed in amusement.

"It gets very hot in the desert. One doesn't want to wear to many layers of clothing." The quiet one replied. The blond covered her chest with her hands and gripped her shoulders uncomfortably.

"It feels like I'm not wearing anything at all..." she blushed and the gruedo's smiled.

"Trust me, you would appreciate it at the Fortress."

The girl shrugged and smiled beneath the violet transparent veil she wore around her face. Link's eyes widened in surprise and shock. He knew that smile, that voice. This girl was defiantly not gruedo anyone could see that. So who was she trying to fool anyway?

Link wriggled out of his hiding spot and managed to trip over himself and fall flat on his face in front of the three women who gasped. The Hero of Time swore viciously as he felt his bones crush with the weight of the floor.

"Link!" the female who did not belong cried and knelt down next to him and propped him up in a sitting position. Link stared into her turquoise eyes and smiled.

"Hey Zelda...what's the matter? Don't like being Hylain anymore?"

The Princess eyes widened and she shook her head. "What? Oh, this is just a disguise. Is...is it that obvious?"

Link narrowed his eyes as he observed her up and down. "Just a little..." his voice was sarcastic but faint. Zelda shook her head again.

"Oh Link! I need to get you to a doctor! Look how much blood you've lost...."

Link blinked and pushed Zelda's bangs aside with his fingers. "What are you talking about? I'll be fine."

"Not unless I get you some medical attention!" Zelda shrieked and she turned to her companions, "Nakia! can you help him?"

"I know of no doctors..." Nakia replied mournfully, "but we can take him to Ganondorf."

"What!?" Zelda screamed getting to her feet, "are you crazy!? Or...are you betraying me!?"

"We betray only the King of Evil." Nakia replied hastily, "by helping you. But if the Hero of Time would pretend to enter the sleep of eternity, Ganon would be pleased and he would end his search in the Underground tunnels."

The second gruedo, Inyushi nodded. "Yes, if we try to find a doctor with the circumstances as they are, Ganondorf is very alert and searching for the Hylain hero, but if he thought him dead the security would decrease and we could find someone to treat his wounds more effectively."

Zelda stared at the gruedo with narrowed eyes and then nodded slowly. "But you have to find a better way to disguise me, if Link recognized me this well Ganondorf sure will."

Link glanced up at Zelda in confusion. "What are you saying? That Ganon knows you better then me?"

"Link, you forget Ganondorf was once an advisor to my father. I know him well from my childhood and he knows me well from his youth." The Princess explained and Link nodded.

"I see."

"I think I know where I can find a thicker veil to cover your face and a headcloth to hide your hair my lady." Inyushi spoke up, "await me here, I will fetch it."

Inyushi scurried off down the hall, the metal chains attached to her feet jingled as she ran. Nakia cupped her hands over her mouth and shouted,

"Bring a stretcher as well!" She then turned to Link and knelt beside him also, "We will carry you on the stretcher, just lie back and appear to be...uh..."

Link waved his hand in dismissal lazily. "I can play dead. No problem." His eyes became heavy and mournful, "no problem at all...."

Zelda bit her lower lip. "Link, stay with us." It was not a request but a command and Link nodded, determined to obey. They sat there in silence for a long while until some disturbance could be heard somewhere off. Nakia stood gripping her spear tightly and Inyushi stumbled into view. She threw a stretcher made of tough hide on the floor and in her hand she cradled the clothing she spoke of.

She handed a white cloth to Zelda and the Princess quickly pinned her hair up and wove the cloth around her head. It wasn't that much different from the headwrap she wore as a Sheikah so she was able to hide her hair quickly with practice and experience.

Nakia slipped the veil over her mouth for her while Inyushi helped Link onto the stretcher.

"If she doesn't mind, the Princess and I will carry you. Nakia is good with words and she will speak for us with Ganondorf."

The hylains nodded their agreement and Zelda, now more eloquently disguised as a gruedo took the edges of the stretcher in her hands. She and Inyushi lifted Link in the air groaning.

"Man Link, your heavy...." Zelda muttered. Link narrowed his eyes.

"Perhaps it's the sword you carry." Inyushi said tilting her head towards the heavy weapon Link clutched in his hand. Since his sheath along with his other weapons and valuables were taken from him.

Nakia eyed the Master Sword thoughtfully. "May I see that sword? I think we can use it to our advantage."

Link stared at her with skeptical and haughty glares. "You're not taking it from me." he whispered hoarsely. Zelda rolled her eyes.

"Puh-lease, Link, give her the sword."

Link hesitated and Zelda jerked the stretcher a little bit and Link yelped in sudden pain. He gritted his teeth and reluctantly handed Nakia the Master Sword.

The guredo ran he fingers along the blade, careful not to cut herself on the sharp edges. Link fixed her with a hawk's gaze of furry.

"No harm better come to that sword, if it evens gets chipped-"

Zelda snorted. "Link shut up. You're supposed to be dead remember?"

"-I'll feed you to the Re-deads..." Link finished inaudibly and closed his eyes as Nakia lead the way to Ganon's throne room.


	7. Too lazy to come up with a title sorry

Isa: i am so sorry for the delay. My power has been out for AGES because of the two hurricanes that hit us here in Florida and school takes up a lot of my time too. So here it is finally!

Chapter Seven

Ganondorf strode out into the hall, coming from the dinning hall. He had just finished off a light snack with some of Hyrule's finest wine and fruit. He smiled to himself. He could enjoy food of that stature everyday now that he was King. But surprisingly world domination was not what he expected; he was often board and did not know what to do.

At least when he was just a mere councilmen he could study up on Hyrule's myths and legends and plot what he would do to overthrow the king and get rid of that miserable brat he had for a daughter. Everything started to come into focus on that fateful day he found the Triforce and used it's magic for his own will. Though he must admit the interference of that Kokiri child he had questioned on the road was very unexpected. He had no idea that little squirt would grow up to become his arch nemeses that he loathed so much.

The boy's skills were exceptional and led many to believe that he was chosen by the Goddess' themselves to bare the Triforce of Courage. According to the legend he was, but then that would also mean that Zelda and Ganon himself were chosen to hold their portions as well.

The King of Evil shrugged. Confusing as it all was it did not matter to him now. He had what he wanted and reassembling the Triforce was the only thing left he needed to do. But that part of his plan would be easy, he already had the Princess where he wanted her and Link would soon perish and his magic would be free for the taking.

Ganondorf glanced over his shoulder as he herd loud cursing and heavy footsteps approach him from behind. The King of Evil turned on his heals and raised his eyebrows. The cursing continued and Ganon's eyes widened as it worsened.

"Dear friend has the Goddesses brought you that much torment that you should refer to them so?" Ganon called out and turned the corner to see a skulking Dark Link emerge from a hidden passage. His eyes blazed with a black and bitter hatred and humiliation.

"Where is he!? That accursed son of Coulusse! May his soul be sealed with in the Black Realm for all eternity!"

Ganon laughed crossing his arms over his chest. "I am implying that you are preferring to your hikairi. Tell me? what has he done this time?"

"Do not mock me so!" Dark Link yelled thrusting his finger toward his master, "you know very well what has come to pass! that smile proves it! You son of-"

Ganon's gaze became hard and menacing and dark Link cut himself short and bowed sighing.

"Forgive me master. I apologize for my hastiness."

Ganon arched an eyebrow, still gazing down at his servant. "Hastiness? You put it mildly, but I will let it slide. But you better learn to hold your tongue or else you may not have one. And I do not know what has happened, I haven't the intention of probing that feeble mind of yours so tell me yourself."

Dark Link gritted his teeth. "I-I met him in the tunnels along with the other sages, they fled and I faced him in there."

"And?"

Dark Link threw his arms into the air. "It was not my fault! That boy is not human! He's some kind of....demon! Sent by the Black God to destroy us all!"

Ganondorf sighed and let his arms drop to his sides. "In other words he beat you in a skirmish. Honestly he's barely alive! It's amazing to me how much you can fail. As for him being a demon, you are forged from the same blood as he and if anyone knows the Black God then you surely do."

Dark Link's fingers wound into fists and he replied through clenched teeth. "Your title is the King of Evil."

"To some." Ganondorf countered holding up a finger, "it serves you right after all and you are lucky I do not cut your throat this instant. You had no orders to pursue him. You were to stay with the Princess which she better still be in her room or else...."

"But I should have pursued him!" Dark Link protested, "I am the one who found him after all, I can sense him Ganon. More then any of those pathetic women you call soldiers! Besides, guarding the Princess is beneath me I should be concentrating on more important matters!"

"You only concentrate on the matters that I hand to you. Nothing more. You are the servant and I am the master, you subject yourself to my rule, not the other way around. Now." Ganon grabbed Dark Link by the shoulders and twisted him to face the opposite direction, "tend to the Princess, I have my reasons for you being there, and if she should have escaped during your absences I will personally make you swallow your own heart."

Dark Link was shoved forward and he glanced over his shoulder as his master departed. The long gruedo cape swaying at his heals. Dark Link squelched.

"As you wish my lord."

Zelda glanced at the bare walls of her once beloved palace that was now Ganondorf's. If it was the castle of her childhood, then pictures of Hyrule's past Kings, Queens, and great knights would hang on the walls and large windows would let light pass and go as it pleased instead of dark violet drapes blocking it's path. No one has spoken a word since their track to the throne room began.

Link lay asleep on the stretcher, if he had to play dead at least he could get some shuteye Zelda supposed. Nakia trotted beside them chattered with Inyushi in their native tongue while Inyushi held the front half of the stretcher and Zelda held the back.

The Hylain Princess yearned to know what the gruedo guards were talking about, she didn't want to be betrayed and not knowing there conversation made her uneasy. But she couldn't ask them to speak Hylain, that would prove to be too suspicious.

A few more twists and turns went by until Nakia finally stopped in her tracks and pointed to two bronze steel doors.

"Here is where Ganon's throne room lies. Wake the Hero of Time and inform him we are about to enter."

Zelda nodded. They couldn't risk Link sleeping and have him wake up in the middle of a conversation. The Princess placed a firm, yet gentle, hand on his shoulder and shook him carefully.

Link's eyes fluttered open and his head rolled to the side and he groaned muffledly.

"Link," Zelda whispered, "we're about to go into in. Stay still."

Link nodded and his eyes closed shut again. Nakia turned to the door and pushed it aside with some effort. The doors swung open with a loud clanking sound and the three women stepped inside. The room was just as spacious as Zelda remembered from her last visit with one exception.

The throne was empty.

"Where's Ganondorf?" she asked and Nakia shrugged.

"I don't know...perhaps he's in the library?"

Inyushi gestured for the Princess to set Link down on the floor and she did so. The gruedo stood up and rushed off to the east.

"Where are you going?" Nakia called.

"To send for him!" Inyushi replied over her shoulder, "I'll be back! Wait here in case he comes!"

Ruto placed her hand on the wooden beam that connected the two sides of the latter together as she climbed. It seemed as if she had been doing this forever and she glanced up into the darkness.

"How long have we been climbing?" she wined and the group sighed.

"A long time Ruto" Nabooru's voice sounded somewhere below, "too long a time. Who's up at the front?"

"Me." Rauru answered.

"Any sign of an end?" Nabooru asked.

"No."

"...My feet hurt!" Saria complained Ruto glanced up again, her voice sounded awfully close. A small ball of light danced up and down the latter as the group climbed. Providing each sage with a split second of light to see where it was they were headed. Navi stopped suddenly and panted.

"I know...I'm getting tired too..."

"C'mon people!" Nabooru screamed, "show some intuitive and strength! Don't quit now!"

All the younger sages groaned including Navi and continued to climb.

"I hope Link's ok," whispered the sprite and hardly anyone herd her.

"I've got it! Everyone! Stop climbing!"

Ruto ceased her pace and stared upward in confusion. "What's wrong Rauru?"

There was a slight rustling of feet and the light sage grunted as he pushed up against the ceiling. Sand drifted downward and landed on top of Saria's nose. She sneezed.

"I-I think I've found a way out!" the light sage reported and pushed again. There was a loud booming sound coming from above as heavy footsteps walked toward the trap door Rauru was trying to budge.

"Wait! Rauru! Don't!" Ruto's warning came to late. The stone shifted rumbling the latter and a pillar of light raced down the opening that strong hands from above had uncovered.

Ruto shielded her eyes with her hand and Rauru glanced up in horror as he beheld the one who gazed down upon him through small black eyes.

"Why look so pale my friend?" Durainia's thick voice boomed.

Rauru shook his head and relaxed somewhat.

"Dur-Duriania! Oh, for the love Nayru, I thought you might be Ganondorf!"

Durainia frowned. "Sorry to disappoint you." Rauru smiled and took hold of Durainia's outstretched hand as he helped the light sage up and the rest of the following sages.

"Durainia!" Saria squealed in delight and threw her small arms about the Goron's broad neck, "you're ok! you're ok!"

Durainia hugged her back comfortably. "Yes I am, and I'm glad to see you too."

"What happened?" Ruto questioned and Durainia stood, setting Saria down.

"To tell you the truth I don't know. I went through that spinning wall and then it seemed like a league of Gruedo was waiting for me. I jumped back and when I blinked they vanished into thin air! There was a bright light and then I was stuck inside this new cell and waited. Then I herd voices coming from below and I removed the stone and here you are."

Nabooru put her hands to her hips. "Magic no doubt. Ganondorf must have sensed you and teleported you here."

"Yes, but there is no escape out of this holding cage that I can see." Durainia answered sadly, "where is the young hero? Link?"

Everyone's eyes drifted and stared at the floor. The spirit sage rubbed her arm uncomfortably. Durainia glanced among each of his fellow sages eyes in turn and sighed, thinking the worst.

"Is he?"

Navi floated over and hovered by his ear. "We were attacked, Link told us to run and we did, we herd screams and that was all."

"But I don't think he's dead though." Ruto spoke up trying to lighten the mood, "the person screaming wasn't him. But he was pretty mad about something."

"So there's hope?" Durainia asked.

"There is always hope." Impa replied suddenly, "we must seek it out and keep it."

The sages nodded in agreement and Nabooru smiled.

"And with that in mind we should make a way out of here. For the Princess, Link, and Hyrule's sake."


	8. A Face Off! C'mon people be excited!

Chapter Eight

Nakia paced back and forth about the throne room and Zelda watched over Link, ever kneeling next to him. It had grown uncomfortable hot under her headdress and sweat trickled down her face. Link slept soundly, the bandages around his waist utterly soaked red and the liquid seeped onto the tick skin of the stretcher. Zelda feared he had died in his sleep and she placed her hand on his shoulder again. She pushed him gently to the side and his fingers tensed and tightened into a fist.

"Hold on Link." she whispered and wished, for the first and probably last time, in her life that Ganondorf would come so they could be on their way.

A loud echoing of doors slamming and opening screeched from the back of the room to the front. Zelda stood up and glared in the direction where she heard the noise. Footsteps clodded on the marble floor and Nakia rushed around the corner and squeaked in surprise.

"Lord Ganondorf!" she cried, "oh! my lord! we...we have him! we have him!"

There was a slight pause and Ganon's deep voice boomed in the Princess's eardrums.

"Have who?"

"Why, the Hero of Time!" Nakia blurted joyfully, "he is here, in the throne room!"

Nakia lead Ganondorf around and Zelda bit her lip and rubbed her thumbs over her knuckles. Ganon eyed her with much suspicion and gazed at her skeptically.

"Nxi uho oie?" he asked and Zelda blinked in confusion, "Nxuk'j kho mukkoh? Ted'k oie jfoub Gruedo?"

Zelda's eyes widened in horror. He's speaking to me in Gruedo! Oh! He knows! He knows! Nakia stepped in front of Zelda.

"Please excuse my friend my lord. She was born a mute and can speak no tongue whatsoever." Ganon turned hatefully towards Nakia and narrowed his amber eyes to slits. He glanced again towards Zelda and the princess shrugged. Then Ganon's eyes spied Link sprawled on the stretcher sleeping in a pool of his own blood. His eyes widened.

"Is this truly him?" he asked and Nakia nodded.

"Yes my lord, we found him in the caverns he was weak and we captured him."

Ganondorf squatted next to Link and tilted his head sideways. "How did you find him?"

"In the caverns." Nakia repeated, "he was traveling with the sages, they tried to protect him but in the end they gave him up to save their own pathetic lives."

Zelda shrieked, she realized Nakia's mistake as did Ganondorf and he stood. "The sages would never give up Link to anyone. I know them well enough to assure you of that."

Nakia blinked and shook her head rapidly. "Well, that is just what my officers told me my lord. If you have any doubts you should take it up with them, my lord."

"Perhaps I will." Ganondorf replied with great suspicion lurking in his tone. He stared at Link once more and unsheathed the giant sword he kept around his strong waist. He grabbed the heavy hilt in two gigantic hands and pointed the tip downward.

Zelda's eyes widened in terror, but she didn't cry out no matter how much she wanted to. Nakia glared at her master in disbelief.

"W-what are you doing?" she asked her voice quaking with fear.

"I'm going to make sure he's dead, so then he can never rise against me again!"

"But he is dead! Surely he is by now!'' Nakia shouted, "Please King Ganondorf..."

"You're pleading confirms my suspicions even more. He is not dead and you know it. Once I kill him his blood will mingle with yours on this very blade as well as your friend here!"

Link cringed at the loud noise and rolled his head back to the right side and moaned. He opened his eyes slowly and tilted his head up, the blue of his eyes colliding with the red fiery-hatred in Ganon's.

"You see!" the King of Evil bellowed, "he lives! I knew it! Welcome Hero of Time, was your rest peaceful?"

Link gasped and cursed under his breath violently. "Just get it over with Ganondorf, I don't want to die listening to your gloating."

Ganondorf dropped his hands at his sides and stared at Link with narrow eyes. "I do not gloat."

Link couldn't help but conceal a half smile. "Yes you do, then someone always comes up behind you and smacks you on the back of the head...."

"Like this!" Zelda yelled and grabbed hold of the King of Evil's sides, calling upon her magic she swung him forward in mid air and pushed back, flinging him into the nearest wall. The rock slumped in where his body hit and he shook his head in shock.

"Zelda! I thought that was you beneath those old robes!" he screamed.

"Well, you should act on your hunches.'' the Princess spat and helped Link to his feet. Nakia handed him the Master Sword and sped off down the halls as Link ordered her too. Ganondorf stood brushing the crushed ruble off his thick armor and laughed right out loud.

"FOOL! You dare challenge me again!? Haven't you learned anything from our last duel?"

"Well, I suppose I always was a slow learner." Link raised his sword menacingly and stepped forward and Zelda pushed him back with her arm.

"Link, let me handle him. You're too weak, I am fresh, let me fight him." Link stared at her in bewilderment.

"Are you crazy! You don't have half the experience I have! You'll be killed!" screaming hurt and Link retreated back a bit. Zelda stared at him in pity.

"You forget I spent the last seven years in a Sheikah tribe. Besides, I would last better then you would."

"I could hold you to that..."

"Link! Please, let me do this! You're in no condition to fight, stay back. As you're Princess I am ordering you."

Link opened his mouth to protest and then gritted his teeth. "Your lucky being duty-bounded was drilled into my head Zelda. Fine, as you wish my lady."

"Thank you.'' Zelda stepped forward and conjured up a small ball of Din's fire around her hand, "Ganondorf! I am your opponent now. The control of Hyrule is in the balance. Now I will take back from you what you stole! Do not underestimate me!"

A sly and malevolent smile raced across Ganondorf's lips and he chuckled amused. "It that is the way you want it Princess. Pity that I should close those beautiful blue eyes forever."

Zelda narrowed her eyes and thrust her attack forward; Ganondorf grabbed the hem of his cape and pulled it around him. The ball of fire bounced straight off the rough cloth and shot towards Zelda. She ducked and it disintegrated the wall behind Link.

"Be careful Zelda!" he called, "he pulled this same trick on me! keep hitting it back until you strike a hit!"

Zelda smiled. "So, it's a game of tennis is it?"

Ganon shrugged. "If that's what you want to call it. But a free trip to the Black Land is awarded to the loser of this game!"(A/N: Wow, that line was a little YGOish.) He extended his left hand and sent a ball of light flashing in the air. Zelda spun using the power of Nayru's Love to reflect it. Her opponent hit it back in the same manner and Zelda put her right hand over her left, catching the ball of light in the space and hurtled it forward. Ganondorf screamed as the light ball hit him the upper left-hand corner of his chest.

"Good! Now that's he's paralyzed finish him off!" Link yelled and Zelda spun around to face him. Link tried his best to stand upright and he held out the Master Sword to her.

"Here, take this, finish him off."

Zelda stared at the weapon with wide eyes. ''But Link, I can't wield the Master Sword, only you can!"

"Then let me at him!" The Master Sword glowed with a deep blue fire and Link took a step forward. Zelda failed her arms and urged him to stay back.

"No Link! You can't! Let me handle this, I'll do it my way."

"But we could kill him right now!"

"There has been enough bloodshed, perhaps we can merely imprison him within the Golden Land and-"

"Zelda look out!" Link grabbed Zelda by the shoulders and spun her behind him, just as a stream of purple fire cut through the air and smashed into his back. Link stumbled forward in too much pain to scream.

"Link!" Zelda screamed instead and knelt slowly to the floor as Link leaned on her for support, "Link! Link! Oh...graceful Ferore!"

Link's breathing came out in short shaky gasps and his pupils faded away. Pain rocketed up his spinal cord and crushed his head and sides. He bit his lip to hold back tears that swelled up in his eyes.

"Zelda...." he managed and she took his hand in hers and his fingers trembled in her palm.

"I'm here Link." she whispered, Link moaned.

"Uh...it hurts, I can't bare this any longer..."

Zelda tightened her grip. "You must! Link hold on, don't leave me here...."

Link titled his head up and he stared at Zelda mournfully. "Use light magic to defeat him, that's the only way...understand? You-you have to hit him with his opposite that means....light-"

"Link! Stay with me!"

"I wish I could." His hand reached up and stroked Zelda's cheek softly. He took in a deep breath and then his hand fell to the floor as his eyes closed.

"Link! Link! NO! No! No! No!" Zelda shook the limp body furiously screaming with hatred and sorrow. Ganondorf stood his hand clutching his shoulder where his own attack had hit him.

"I have to admit you're skills are more then what I had expected Princess." he stated coldly and Zelda look up, hot tears streaming down her face. She stood her knuckled turning white as she drove them into her palms.

"GANONDORF! YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!"

The King of Evil brushed the soot off of his armor and glared daggers at the young Princess.

"First rule of dueling, whether magic wielding or some other weapon, never turn you're back on an enemy. Least you find a knife jabbed in it."

Zelda rushed at Ganondorf, her hands blazing with the power of Din's Fire. She leapt into the air and jabbed her fist upward. Ganon easily grabbed her small writs and flung her to the floor with great force. Zelda's body slid along the marble tiles, scraping her arms and sides. She felt herself being lifted off the ground and with a flick of his wrist Ganondorf flung her into the nearest wall, as she had done to him moments before.

She yelled in pain from the impact and stared at Ganondorf through one eye, the other squeezed shut. The King of Evil recovered his sword, the metal blade grinding across the marbled floor as he brought it parallel with his side, then extended it forward pointing the tip at Zelda's throat.

"You have evaded this moment a long time Princess, you and that accursed boy you mingled with. Alas his time has finally ended and yours is near complete. But before I send your soul to the depths of the Sacred Realm I acquired one thing from you, and that is you're Triforce of Wisdom!"

His hand lashed out and took hold of Zelda's left, the lower left-hand triangle on the back of it glowing brightly as Ganon stared longingly at it.

"Aye, soon the Triforce will be reassembled and the complete power of the Goddesses will be mine at last."

"You tamper with powers that are beyond you're comprehension!" Zelda spat bitterly, but Ganon paid her no mind. He began to chant the spell that would draw out the Princess magic and make her powers his own. Clearly he had studied this legend well, for he knew the exact formula and words to perform and the drawing of the Triforce carved on the back of his left hand glowed with same brightness as Zelda's. The power and wisdom, Din and Nayru, elements seeped into Ganondorf's veins and he smiled as Zelda's eyelids grew heavy and she became weak with that sudden lack of magic.

Yet a third emblem glowed, from one who was momentarily forgotten and his magic held back as the Goddess of Courage willed.

_Struggle not, young hero, regain you're strength for it is not yet time for you're departure of this world. Although you are a man in body you have the heart and soul of an innocent child who was forced to grow up too quickly, for the sake of his kingdom and Princess. Return weary traveler; return to thin world and_ _recover you're strength. You're wounds healed and fight with the gift I have given you._

His eyelids squeezed together even more tightly, and he gasped suddenly and reached to his left. His fingers ran along the smooth hilt of his choice weapon and the blade shimmered in a new skylight that had occurred sometime during his last battle in this very same place.

He cringed as a deep and malevolent laugh echoed through the room and Ganon threw Zelda to the ground. The Princess groaned from the lack of energy and collapsed on the floor. Ganondorf twisted his left wrist back and forth, admiring the Triforce of Wisdom and Power glowing brightly on the back.

"Two down, one more to go." He swung towards the hero sprawled on the ground, his long cape swaying behind him. Ganondorf trotted up to Link and gripped his Kokriri tunic, yanking him to his feet. Little to the gruedo King's notice, Link's fingers tightened on the Master Sword he now held firmly in his hand. Flames licked up the side in a transparent orange haze.

Ganondorf's massive fingers wrapped around his left wrist and he began to extract the Triforce of Courage from his body. Link opened his eyes, a blazing fire of malice burning into Ganon's soul. The Gruedo ceased his chanting and stared wide eyed at the boy he held captive.

Link smiled and with a jerk of his arm, slung the Master Sword upward, splitting Ganon's sides as he had done to him and the King of Evil flung Link to the floor.

He hit on his backside and rolled over onto his feet, his sword gleaming red where the fire faded. Ganondorf staggered back and gripped his side, blood gushing through his fingers.

"YOU!?" he screamed, "but...but that's impossible! You were dead!"

"Obviously not." Link mused and summoned the flame again. Ganondorf clenched his left hand into a fist and screamed out of rage.

"Cruse you! How many times do I have to kill you boy!?"

Link lunged forward and Ganondorf stepped to the side. The Hero of Time turned up to glance at his arch enemy and shot him a sideways glance.

"Hm....a lot?"

Ganondorf's brown eyes blazed with a black fire and he slammed his fist into the wall, creating a new crater and more damage to fix when Link had sealed his soul within the Golden Land forever. Though Zelda was the one with all the magic experience, and he hadn't the slightest idea how to accomplish what must be done.

Link blinked and turned around. Of course Zelda! The Princess lay in a crumpled heap on the floor beside the wall and when Link took a step forward to assist her, he felt strong arms grip his waist and neck and tightened.

He gagged and struggled to break free but Ganon held his grip fast.

"If magic and swords don't phase you, surely brute strength will!" he hissed and Link gulped and his arm reached to his back. He felt around for his hook shot, but of course his weapons were stored away some where. All he had was the Blade of Fire.

Thinking quickly he twirled it in his fingers and jabbed it backwards imbedding it in Ganon's leg. He screamed and his grip loosened. Link slipped through and started running. Ganon extended his hand and dark purple fire sprouted from his hands, landing a few feet from Link and he jumped when it exploded.

Pieces of tile took flight into the air and rained down on the Hero of Time as he hid behind the throne which was chipped and broken beyond repair now.

"Cease you're defiance Link!" Ganon called out, "I know where you hide!"

Link got to his feet quickly and dodge away from the golden chair as it burst into splinters as Ganon's attack hit. Link turned the corner and hid behind the wall, breathing hard. Oh, what he wouldn't give for his light arrows right now. In his first match with the King of Evil he discovered his opponent's weakness.

Light Magic.

As soon as the arrows hit they would send bright sparks racing down his body and paralyze him momentarily and Link was free to stab as many times as his will and conscience would let him. But as he went in for the final strike Ganondorf some how had recovered early then expected and sent him flying. Link had taken a step backward attempting to recover from the blow when the floor had broken loose and fell away from his feet and there he plunged, all the fifty stories down to the first floor.

That is why his sides had been so beaten and every bone in his body had been crushed to pieces. The only reason he hadn't died was because at the last instant he thought of his gift from the Great Fairy.

Ferore's Wind, though he hadn't remembered it in time and he cursed himself for his stupidity. Link remembered of the pain, even now, and the excurating sting of Ganondorf's sword slashing at his waist when he floated down to finish him.

Well, Link remembered all the weak tiles now and he would not lose again. He couldn't. He shrinked back against the wall as another blast claimed a chunk of it.

"Must you be in hiding so much!?" Ganondorf's voice called out to him, "Come on Link. Fight me like a man instead of a coward!"

Link swallowed, there was nothing he could do without his light arrows. He took a step backwards and almost tripped over a brown sack that clinked with material as it slid along with him.

Link gazed down at the bag and saw the brown hilt of some sword. He reached and pulled it out, the rest of it's contents spilling out. He smiled and gasped in joy and his gaze drifted back to the sword in his hand. It was, now he realized, the size of a large dagger, for the blade was too short to be an even a short sword.

But he had called it a sword once and the red jewel on the hilt glowed like a bright beckon of hope. This was the dagger of the forest, sword of his childhood. He dropped to his knees and yelled.

"Whoo!-who! Oh thank you Nayru! Ferore and Din! Ho! Luck shines on me today!"


	9. A hero says his last goodbye

Isa: Ok this is it. The FINAL and LAST chapter of my story. I want to thank everyone who read this and took their time to review. You guys inspired me so much! Thank you so much you're all really nice people. Yeah i did put an Aladdin Reference in here to see if anyone would notice and they did! So yay! So hope you guys enjoy the ending and thanks SO much again. You don't know how much those things you said ment to me. All of you really I mean it. Writing is my passion of life. I'll be writing more things to come so if you guys want check out some of my other stuff and suggestions are very welcome on anything you might uh.....suggest! But yeah that's enough of my ranting so on with the conclusion!

Chapter Nine

The Six Sages walked in a single file line down a lengthy hallway. With the help of Durainia's brute strength and Impa's magic, the magicians and mages were able to successfully escape the imprisonment. Saria glanced around cautiously hoping that they would remain undiscovered. She screamed when a sudden explosion sounded off down the halls and pieces of rock flew out onto the carpet. Ruto glanced around the corner and gasped.

Ganondorf stood in the midst of the throne room. Steam drifted up off the ground and swayed in the humid air. Huge boulders of cement lay scattered through out the area and a gruedo guard, no not gruedo, but someone lay off to the side unconscious.

"Could it be....'' Ruto muttered to herself and ran to the female's aid. She turned her over onto her back and removed the headdress and cloth from her head and face. Long golden hair fell onto the girl's back and Ruto gasped.

"Princess Zelda!?" Ruto shook her violently, "Princess Zelda! What happened!? Wake up! Wake up!"

"She can not hear you." Impa's voice sounded behind her and Ruto glared over her shoulder, "She has been drained of her energy by the Dark Lord."

Ruto stared at Ganondorf, but he did not seem to notice the sages entering, for his gaze was glued to a stone wall, which was about to crumble away to pieces.

"Where's Lin-" Ruto began but was cut off by a sudden blast of dark magic that struck the wall.

"Come out and face me coward!" Ganon called to someone. Princess Ruto gasped as Link stepped out from behind the wall, his hand gripping something tightly behind his back.

"I wouldn't be calling the one who bares the Triforce of Courage a coward." Link mused and revealed his hidden object. A slender wooden bow was clenched tightly in his left hand and a straight arrow was attached to the string. The tip glowed brightly with a golden light.

"Impossible!" Ganondorf bellowed, "How could you retrieve your bow! It was taken from you!"

Link smiled. "Didn't your mother ever teach you not to leave your toys lying around? Someone might trip and fall on them, or someone might use them against you!"

He pulled back on his bow tightly and released. The string propelled the Light Arrow forward; it followed a narrow flight path and then imbedded itself in Ganon's shoulder. The Gruedo screamed and the light magic slithered about his whole body, illuminating it with bright flashes of lightning. Link quickly unsheathed his sword and charged towards his foe. He raised it high above his head and brought it down.

The blade cut across Ganon's chest and then back up in an X motion. Orange fire whirled on the blade and hummed loudly as Link jabbed it through the King of Evil's sides.

Ganon coughed, red liquid spilling over his lips and collapsed to the floor. Link twisted his sword and pulled it out of Ganondorf's side, a small stream of blood spattered onto the floor. The blade was stained almost up to the hilt and Link was breathing slowly and harshly.

All was silent for awhile and then Saria threw her hands up and screamed for joy.

"You did it Link! You finally destroyed the ultimate evil!"

"Not yet, I still have to get Zelda's wisdom back." Link took the bag of his weapons that Durainia had fetched for him and slung it over his shoulder attaching it to the sheath strap that ran across his chest. He inserted the Master Sword and knelt down next to Ganon. He swallowed.

"Uh....does anybody know the extraction spell?"

Rauru laughed. "Fear not lad. Since Ganondorf does not rightfully own the Triforce of wisdom and is now dead, the goddess of Wisdom will give her gift back to Zelda. See? She awakens now."

Zelda's eyes fluttered and she stirred in Ruto's arms. Link rushed over to her and Ruto relinquished the Princess to the Hero of Time.

"Zelda?" Link whispered, "Zelda can you hear me?"

Zelda opened her eyes and blinked. "Link? Oh...am I? Dead?"

Link's eyebrows shot up. "Wha? No, no you're alive."

"Then I must be dreaming."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because....because you died."

Link couldn't help but to smile and laugh a little. "Yeah well, I'm not as dead as you thought. Don't ask me what happened but I guess it just wasn't my time to go."

"I'm glad." Zelda whispered and slinked her arms about Link's broad shoulders. "Oh Link..."

Link pulled her closer to him and hugged her tightly. Suddenly a loud crash filled the cavern and jolted the group of heroes off their feet.

"What was that?" Link asked glancing up.

"The building's collapsing!" Navi screamed as debris began to fall from the ceiling. Link scooped up Zelda in his arms and turned towards the doors, which now leaned on their hinges.

"Come on! We've got to get out of here!"

The Sages and Navi followed Link outside the throne room and through the endless flights of stairs. Meanwhile boulders, rocks, and pebbled continued to rain and shower upon them as they sped down the stairways. Along the way a few Gruedo guards could be seen taking different emergency exists and getting crushed from the ceiling tiles ahead.

All of the dust and noise made it difficult to see and breath. Link squinted his eyes as he dashed along until he finally caught sight of the main exit. He shouted a warning to the sages behind him and put on a burst of speed and bolted through the doorway before a torrent of rock and marble sealed it off forever.

The group ran out into the courtyard and when they were a safe distance away they all stopped and turned to watch the castle crumble to it's knees, the ground quaking violently and ever shifting beneath their feet. The towers were the first to fall and they smacked into the whole of the castle. With the shifting of stone and rock the upper floors started to crush the lower ones and the loudness of it all rattled everyone's eardrums. Suddenly, the chaos and noise ceased and all was silent for hours. No one spoke a word, they only gazed into the vacant space where the Hyrule Palace once existed. All that was left was ruins of massive rock.

All was deadly silent.

Then Nabooru gave a shout. "WAAAWHOOOOO! Take that Ganondorf! No one messes with the Royal Family and it's friends and lives to tell about it!"

"We won! We did it! We finally did it!" Saria cried tears spilling over her cheeks in sudden joy. She grabbed Ruto's hands and the two spun around in a circle. Nabooru continued to shout random phrases and Durainia and Rauru cheered. Impa smiled and then her attention was drawn to Link and Zelda.

The Hero of Time let the Princess down slowly, his hands still not leaving her waist. "We did it Link." Zelda whispered her hands resting on his shoulders, "Now Hyrule can finally reside in peace and with Ganondorf gone, no one can reassemble the Triforce and use it's powers ever again." Link nodded and smiled warmly. Zelda stepped forward and Link pressed his forehead to hers. Their noses touched and then they were forced apart quickly as another earthquake struck.

All eyes turned towards the palace and Link pushed Zelda behind him. The debris shook and trembled and a sudden burst of blue light shot into the sky. A figure was suspended in mid air, it's clothes drenched in blood and it's eyes were pure white blazing hatefully.

Link took out the Master Sword once more as the figure held up it's left hand. A golden triangle throbbed and it's breathing was hard and slow. Link gritted his teeth.

"Ganondorf."

"But how!?" Navi shrieked, "you killed him!"

"He must be using his last once of strength to get his revenge." Zelda observed, "he is neither dead nor alive but some creature between the two. But what could he possibly-"

Zelda gasped as white light skewered Ganondorf's body and he screamed in hatred and rage. A strong wind picked up and black light swirled around his figure and grew larger. The Hylains, Zora, Gruedo, Kokiri, Goron, Sheikah, and fairy glared into the black sky. A crash of lighting roared across the sky, illuminating everyone's face with a white haze.

Link stared at the black cloud that had engulfed Ganondorf which was now beginning to diminish. A monstrous creature with huge tusks and a long snout stood before them. It's eyes were starch white and in it's long claws, attached to two muscular arms were twin golden swords. Almost the size of the palace and a short tail slithered behind him.

Link gasped. "What is that thing!?'' he screamed and Zelda narrowed her eyes.

"It's Ganondorf. He must have shape-shifted."

"No, really!?" Link shouted over the scream of the wind and rain, his blond bangs whipping at his face like crazy, "And you're tellin' me now, after all that I've been through, have to face that butt ugly monster!?"

Zelda stared at the floor and was silent. Link snorted and turned back to the newly formed Ganon. "Just peachy." he huffed, "nothing the Hero of Time can't handle. Oh never mind he's already died more times then he can count on this stupid adventure but sure, a big ugly man-eating monster with gnashing teeth and HUGE SWORDS won't hurt!"

"Link!" Zelda screamed after him, for in his ranting Link walked steadily towards the monster. He glared up, Ganon's hot demon breath blowing on his body.

"Ok buster!" The Hero of Time slipped his Hylian shield on his right arm and took all of the weapons out of the sack and inserted them in their rightful place. The brown bag drifted to the soaken ground when he was done with it.

"You and me! One last time!"

Ganon reared back, unleashing a loud war cry that extended up into the heavens. Saria clasped her hands over her ears and whelped. Ganon swung one of his swords downward and Link dived forward out of the way. He found himself standing underneath Ganon and he raised the Master sword high and ran across screaming, cutting a large gash in Ganon's underside.

The monster roared and spun around to face Link. The Hero of Time was much smaller and therefor much faster and he ran in a circle around the beast attempting to get it dizzy. But Ganon caught onto his plan and slung his head unexpectedly to the right. Slamming Link in the sides and sending him tumbling to the ground. The Master Sword was flung from his grip and it spiraled it's way to the sages' feet, who were to stunned from fear and shock to do much of anything.

Link struggled to his feet, his arms and sides scrapped badly from the pavement and when he finally stood Ganon's earthquaking footsteps jumped him two feet in the air. Ganon lowered his massive head and snapped up Link in his teethfilled jaws.

Zelda screamed, her hands covering her mouth and Saria fainted.

"LINK!!!!!"

"Look! He's all right!" Nabooru pointed to the monster's jaws, which were pried open with a blue crystal, which imprisoned Link inside. Zelda relaxed a little.

"Oh...Nayru's Love...."

Ganon swung his head from side to side, back and forth, viciously

and soon Link was sent flying into the air again, the magic of Nayru's Love fading. He plunged downward and his eyes widened in horror as he beheld the ground racing towards him. Instantly the memory of smashing into the palace floor when he first dueled Ganondorf popped into his mind. Well, he would learn from his almost fatal mistake.

"Feore's Wind!" he yelled and his body vanished in a green-yellow fire and reappeared safely on the ground in the same manner. Ganon's transparent eyes widened in confusion momentarily and then swung his golden sword down. Link jumped out of the way and continued to run around the arena, since it was pitiful to defend and with no weapon, he couldn't attack.

Princess Zelda shook her head furiously back and forth to clear her mind and scooped up the Master Sword from the ground.

"Link!" she screamed, "Link! Here! The Master Sword! Catch!" Zelda hoisted the sword into the air and the blade spun in it's flight path to Link's outstretched hand. With a little bit of magic, and a lot of hand-eye coordination he grabbed the hilt safely and ran around to the back side of Ganon and jumped onto it's tail.

Ganon swung his ugly head around and glared at the Hylain hero, who was climbing up his tail to his back. Ganon hurtled his tail to the left, then to the right. Desperately trying to get rid of the little pest. Link clenched the scalely skin of the tail and hung on for dear life. Suddenly the swerving pattern of the tail stopped and Ganon let out a loud and ear piercing roar. Link glared at Zelda and the Sages who had imprisoned Ganon in a grasp prism of light.

"Now Link!" Zelda yelled, "while he can't move finish him off!"

The Hero of Time nodded and leapt onto the creature's back. Blazing red fire spun around his blade like mad and he drove it into various sides of Ganon's flesh. With each stab came another roaring scream until Link could feel his altitude decreasing. With a puzzled look he stared down at the monster, halting another attack and realized Ganon was shrinking back down to his true form.

Link hopped away and Ganondorf tilted his head up. Rivers of red streamed over his entire body, and the glow of his Triforce flickered and then died out. He opened his mouth to say something and then shut it.

"What's that?" Link taunted and Zelda pulled him back, her face carved in stone.

"Ganondorf of the Triforce of Power, after all of the crimes you have committed against Hyrule, I sentence you to be exiled to the Sacred Realm and Dark World forever. By order of the Royal Family."

Zelda put up her hands together and a small white fire burned brightly in between them, the other sages followed suit. Ganondorf smiled, then screamed as the light hit him and just as he was fading away from the real world and into the Golden Land he muttered,

"Cruse you Zelda, cruse you sages, cruse you Link! Do not think this is the end! For one day when this seal is broken, I shall rein my revenge upon your descendants!" And then he was gone. The dark clouds of anger retreated away from the tired skies, replaced by a clear blue. Sunlight poured over the landscape, healing all of the destruction that had happened over those horrible seven years.

Rivers began to flow and birds began to sing once more. The people from every land rejoiced in the sun knowing that evil had finally been defeated. When the light reached Hyrule castle Link turned to Zelda.

"Well, we did it." he said, hardly not believing himself. Zelda nodded her back turned to him.

"Yes, but Ganondorf caused so much damage. We'll be cleaning up for years." Link rested a comforting hand on Zelda's shoulder and squeezed it.

"Yeah, but hey at least the worst is over."

"Oh Link!" Zelda yelled and spun around to face him, her eyes filling up with tears, "I'm so sorry I dragged you into this! If I hadn't tried to tamper with the Sacred Realm none of this would have happened! You have my eternal gratitude Link, I only wish there was something I could do to...wait maybe there is!"

"Is what?" Link asked blinking. Zelda wiped the tears away from her eyes and smiled.

"There is something I can do to repay you. Link listen to me. No human being should have gone through the things that you had to have overcome. No one should have seen the things you've seen, or herd of the things you've herd. Especially so young."

"Zelda-" Link stared and the Princess held up her hand.

"No don't interrupt me. If I stop now I won't be able to finish. Link, and I don't care what you might say, you were not ready for this. You were forced to grow up to fast and as a thank you I am going to restore you're lost childhood to you."

Link's eyes widened and the other sages gasped. "M-my childhood?"

"Yes, but I can only do it with the Ocarina of Time. You still have it don't you?"

"Of course. I'd never leave it anywhere." Link dug into the place beneath his shield and pulled out the Ocarina he treasured so much. Zelda held out her hand and instructed him to relinquish it to her. Link did so and Zelda put it to her lips then Link stopped her.

"Wait! If I go back, will I still remember you?"

Zelda smiled. "You can't get rid of me that easy. Yes you'll remember, along with everything else that's happened. Unfortunately."

"Will I ever see you again?"

Zelda bit her lower lip. The question was hard to answer. "Probably not."

Link stared at the floor. "Then...then I don't want to go back. I want to stay."

"I'm sorry Link. This is the way it has to be." Link stared up at the Princess who had already begun to play the Song of Time. Link felt himself slipping away into a vast tunnel of blue light. Very much like the same feeling he got when he pulled out the Master Sword for the first time. Only then he was going forwards, now he was retreating backwards. Traveling seven years into the past. Suddenly there was a bright flash of white light and Link closed his eyes to shield them.

There was a long whistling noise and then soon everything seemed to stop. In his hands Link could feel the Master Sword hilt, although it was bigger and both of his hands rested on it. He opened his eyes and found himself staring up at the handle, the blade inserted in a pedal stool with the symbol of the Triforce. Link hopped down from the platform, finding that he was much closer to the ground and as he turned his hands over, the Golden Gauntlets he wore as an adult were missing.

Link patted his cheeks and clothes. The sheath was gone as well as all of his other weapons. He spun around and glared into the Master Sword's blade. His reflection revealed to him that he was a little boy again, only ten years of age.

"I'm....I'm me again....." He stared up at the ceiling and saw, or at least he thought he saw, Navi floating out of the window and vanishing from sight. He glanced around him, he was standing in the Temple of Time, where his adventure had begun.

Link stretched out his back muscles and walked slowly, alone, out of the room where the Master Sword was kept. There stood the stone tablet that contained the three Spiritual Stones he had retrieved and, the Ocarina of Time. Link picked it up, and then turned it over slowly in his hands. Tears suddenly swelled up in his eyes and he placed the Ocarina in his pocket and then raced back towards the Master Sword Room.

But as he got there the doors slammed shut and Link crashed into them. He winced and stood up, his mind filling with questions. Was this all real? or was it just a dream? Where do I go from here? Do I go back to the Kokiri Forest or stay in Hyrule? After a long moment of silence and pondering Link thought it best to return to the Lost Woods. After all, Zelda's gift was his childhood and his childhood lay in the forest. Zelda....he would never forget that name as long as he lived. His mind took him back to the day when he first met her in the courtyard, standing by the window with a sad and desperate look in her eyes....

"That's it!" Link cried suddenly, "if I'm here...that means she'll still be in the courtyard!" The hylain ran out of the Temple of Time back to the palace. Leaving behind the entrance to the Sacred Realm and the Master Sword waiting. Waiting, until evil would plague Hyrule again and a new hero would be called to the wield the Sword of Destiny.

The

Beginning....


End file.
